Sirius et les enfants, une grande histoire d'amour
by Machu Pichu
Summary: Que se passetil quand Sirius Black joue avec son filleul sous le regard de James Potter ? Bonne question...


**Bonjour ! Petite nouvelle sur ce site, en espérant que OS écrit pour un concours vous plaira !! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Sirius et les enfants, une grande histoire d'amour…_

Tout est calme dans la maison Potter… beaucoup trop calme… et ça ne va d'ailleurs pas durer très longtemps…

Mais pourquoi est-ce donc si calme ? Et bien, tout simplement parce que James et sa femme, Lily Potter sortent en ce soir de décembre et le parrain de leur jeune fils, Harry, qui exerce également le métier de baby-sitter à ses heures perdues, n'est pas encore arrivé.

On se demande si ce n'est pas mieux, avec Sirius dans les parages, ça va faire des étincelles…

Cette soirée est une des premières soirées en amoureux de James et Lily depuis la naissance de leur jeune enfant.

Pendant que Lily est en train de se préparer, James, comme un père responsable, s'occupe de son fils unique.

Ah les femmes… ça fait bien plus d'une heure que sa femme est là haut, et il faut dire que James commence à s'impatienter… vivement que son meilleur ami, Sirius Black arrive !

Mais, quelque chose me dit qu'il va bientôt regretter ses pensées…

Tiens le voilà qui arrive enfin, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Autant vous en parler, Sirius, c'est un sacré cas. Toujours enclin à plaisanter mais alors là, vous le mettez face à un enfant, et il perd littéralement la tête.

Il faut dire qu'il n'a pas été très choyé dans son enfance et il se rattrape…

En ce moment même, il est justement en train de parler avec son meilleur ami, James Potter, dans l'entrée du manoir de Godric Hollow.

Alors Jamesie ! On sort en amoureux avec Lily chérie ?

Oui, mais tu connais les femmes et le temps qu'elles mettent pour se préparer… tu connais même très bien ça…

Mais il ne s'attarde pas bien longtemps et ne laisse même pas James finir. Le voilà déjà parti vers le salon où le petit Harry joue dans son parc.

Vous imaginez la suite. Il se précipite vers son filleul, qu'il s'entête à appeler son « filleul préféré » bien qu'il n'en ait qu'un seul, et le soulève dans les airs… je vous rassure, nous ne sommes pourtant pas dans un roman d'amour à l'eau de rose, mais Sirius adore son filleul, d'ailleurs, il adore les enfants.

C'est-y pas mon b nain de jardin /b préféré ! S'exclame le jeune Black en plaquant deux baisers sonores sur les joues rebondies de l'enfant qui éclate de rire.

Vous imaginez la scène, ça doit être assez tordant, je reconnais, mais poursuivons.

Le père du jeune Harry regarde son meilleur ami s'asseoir par terre avec stupéfaction.

De quel droit se permettait-il de lui donner des surnoms aussi… moches ! Bon d'accord, admettons que James est quand même un peu jaloux, mais il faut le comprendre, il a l'habitude d'avoir son fils pour lui tout seul et là il s'en trouvait privé. Ça lui passera, il est un peu « papa poule » sur les bords, mais c'est son premier enfant… et justement, il ne va pas laisser son meilleur ami l'appeler comme ça !

C'est quoi ce nouveau surnom ridicule ? S'offusque-t-il.

Mais c'est mignon tu trouves pas Corn ? N'est-ce pas mon nain de jardin ? Il ne te manque plus qu'une barbe et un bonnet, on teint tes cheveux en blanc et tu deviens un vrai petit nain de jardin, tu ressembles beaucoup à ces petites statues, je dois reconnaître qu'elles sont très marrantes, pas très belles mais… rigolotes.

Je me demande s'il faut prendre ça comme un compliment, parce que si cela en est un, il n'est pas très flatteur.

Sirius a toujours eu la fâcheuse habitude d'attribuer des surnoms, plutôt débiles je reconnais, à ses proches.

Le hic, c'est que ses proches ne sont pas toujours d'accord ; mais Sirius n'en a que faire.

Je refuse de voir mon fils humilié ! S'insurge James Potter. Alors, bien que tu sois mon meilleur ami, tu vas me faire le plaisir de retirer ce surnom absurde ; ou sinon, tu vois cette bonne b tourte /b que ma charmante épouse a eu la gentillesse de te préparer pour ne pas que tu meures de faim ? Et bien, elle risque bien de finir sur ton si beau visage. Et, j'oubliais, enlève les b chaussettes /b de mon fils de tes mains et arrête d'en faire des marionnettes ! Il va attraper froid !

Mmmmh… grommelle le jeune parrain qui n'a pas écouté un seul mot du discours de son hôte.

Avec les deux chaussettes d'Harry, il est bien trop occupé à narrer l'épopée des Grands Maraudeurs à la célèbre école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

Voyant ce spectacle et les mimes de son ami, James ne peut s'empêcher de sourire… il y en a qui auraient éclaté de rire à sa place, faire des marionnettes avec des chaussettes, non mais franchement !

Mais Sirius a arrêté ses mimes au profit d'un autre « jeu », en effet, il est bien trop occupé à chanter une chanson, en faisant diverses mimiques, à son filleul, qui l'accompagne en claquant joyeusement ses petites mains.

« i Ce matin, un dragon a tué Servilo

C'était un dragon qui, avait un gros pif… /i »

Chanson très recherchée, mais James Potter, qui, jusqu'à présent avait été de très mauvais b poil /b , se dérida complètement en entendant la chanson que les Maraudeurs avaient si souvent fredonné lors de leurs sept années à Poudlard.

Qui est Servilo ? Servilo était le pire ennemi des Maraudeurs d'où cette chanson qui prouve clairement leur haine… ne vous imaginez pas que Servilo est son nom. Non, au contraire, c'est le charmant surnom attribué par les jeunes hommes à Severus Rogue, serpentard du même âge.

Mais oubliant sa rancoeur, le jeune à lunettes part s'asseoir aux côtés de son ami, tout en chantonnant gaiement pour le plus grand plaisir de son fils.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily Potter, descend majestueusement les escaliers, ayant i enfin /i fini de se préparer.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle retrouva son enfant affublé de petites b couettes /b sur le haut du crâne, face à deux grands gaillards agenouillés chantant diverses comptines.

Quel tableau, me direz-vous…

Bon d'accord, Lily n'est pas si étonnée que ça, il faut dire qu'elle connaît les jeunes hommes depuis plus de sept ans, elle connaît également par cœur leurs gamineries et n'est guère étonnée de la petite scène se déroulant sous ses yeux, je dirais même plus qu'elle est plutôt amusée par la situation.

Vous me trouvez comment? Demande-t-elle en se plantant devant eux.

Magnifique, répondent les deux amis sans même l'avoir regardé.

Ils ont beau dire ce qu'ils veulent, les hommes adorent les enfants… mais quand même, sur ce coup-là, Sirius et James n'ont pas été très gentlemen.

Mais autant vous le dire, Lily est habituée, les garçons ne sont pas encore habitués à la présence de ce petit être… mais quand celui-ci deviendra plus grand, ils se lasseront.

Pour le moment, Lily a une soirée avec son amoureux et elle compte bien en profiter.

Et c'est après moult efforts et grognements que Lily Potter parvient à arracher son mari des griffes de son fils et de son meilleur ami.

James râle bien quelques minutes mais s'arrête bien rapidement, sa femme pouvait être terrible quand elle était en colère et puis, il reverrait son fils après tandis qu'il ne passait pas souvent une soirée avec sa Lily.

Et tous deux passeront une excellente soirée en tête-à-tête tout comme Sirius et son grand amour, le petit Harry Potter…

Finalement, qui de Sirius ou Harry est l'enfant ?

Sirius ? Harry ?

Ça reste à voir…

Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que Sirius et les enfants, c'est une grande histoire d'amour…


End file.
